Deranged Minds
by Joker of Clover
Summary: So, my best friend is as crazy as a bull on ecstasy. She thinks that she is going to be able to travel to Long Island, torture and kill Percy Jackson. But I must be even more crazy to go along with her.
1. Chapter 1

_**CHAPTER 1:Clary POV**_

I'm going to kill those fucking bitches, but first, I'm going to torture their asses because they, of course, are going to Elysum. They don't even deserve it though! All the messes they created, they have harmed, even killed, innocent people. Like Percy Jackson, he blew up a goddamn volcano, and killed a whole bunch of people, including my parents.

I started to pack my bag. I could only use my small backpack because I needed to make it look as though I wasn't going to run away. I texted my friend who I was going with.

**"Bitch are you ready yet?"**

**"Not at all."**

**"Bitch I'm coming anyways. Meet at that point we decided to meet at."**

**"Fine. No need to say bitch in every goddamn sentence."**

**"I do what I want." **I texted back. I delete my message history and turn off my cellar data. I turned off my phone so that they wouldn't be able to track me. I asked my aunt if I could go to the Walgreens. She said yes. It's all going to plan. Perfect. I took some money out of the money jar, about ten bucks. I still had some money of on my own but I needed to take it out my card. I walked outside, I could feel the cold against my cheeks. I walked inside the Walgreens and bought a shitload of food, took the rest of the mony out of my card and headed for the bus.


	2. Chapter 2

Alys POV

**"Bitch are you ready yet?"**

Ready for what Clary? I stared at the black text for a while. Then I remember our plan. we were suppose to meet at Berry Park and embark on a crazy adventure. I really didn't want to go with her but I refuse to stand aside while she did something dumb and end up dying in the process. Call it stupidity or loyalty, I was gonna be right beside her.

Even if we end up getting eaten by giants.

**"Not at all." **I replayed as I started to back for the who knows how long journey. I kept it light; clothes, jackets, flashlights, batteries, some cash, maps, and a folder of demigods and gods. Pulling on some Converse gym shoes I looked at the new text from Clary.

**"Bitch I'm coming anyways. Meet at that point we decided to meet at."**

I sighed exiting the empty house. Clary was starting to become a swear-a-holic and somehow I feel likes its my fault. By the time I got to the park, Clary was already there pacing with bags filled to the brim. As I approached I called out to her.

"Nervous?"

"B. what ya think?"

"I think you're nuts."

"You know we're both nuts." True. But she was crazier then I am by a long shot.

"You have the money right?" I asked as we headed for the train station that wasn't far away, maybe four blocks at best. As we walked I looked around. No one was worried of two fifteen year old girls with bags upon bags? That's the city for you.

"Yeah but I spent some of it on food at the Walgreens but I forgot how expensive Walgreens is. We're tight on money, so we need to be careful about $75, not including ticket money." Clary explained. I gave my friend a sideways glance. How dense...

"You dumbass.." I muttered.

"Look, when we are missing for a long time, people are going to be looking for us, we can't risk spending too much time in a crowd of people because they might recognize us from the news."

"But what if we have to run?" A shitload of food is going to weigh us down, not to mention we'll be running from things that shouldn't be real.

"How heavy are candy bars and chips? I packed very lightly. We'll be fine."

I highly doubt that.

**Sup guys? This is a fic I wrote with my best friend so yeah. Expect randomness, craziness, and actually just be ready for anything. Read, review, and possible follow and favorite? **


	3. Chapter 3

**Be warned: An unnecessary amount of cursing in this chapter, and just for to let y'all know, my friend writes the Clary chapters and I write the Alys chapters. So review?**

_**Chapter 3: Clary's POV**_

I just couldn't believe that this was real. I was actually, on the train, going to NEW YORK to kill that basturd Percy Jackson. Shit.

What made me think that I could actually do this? He has super powers. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Ima die. He can control water and water was everywhere. I was rocking back and forth in my seat, my heart was thumping 5 kiabillon times every second. I was having a panic attack. I could not think. The only words that had formed in my mind was, fuck fuck fucky fuck shitty fuck shit fuck bitch. Calm down!

Ok, just try to think of a plan. Okay so first let's make an inventory of what we have. I looked through my bag and pulled out whatever was in my pockets. I had ten t-shirts, three pairs of pants, a pair of gloves, some ponytails holders, seven protein bars, seven bags of baked chips, two bottles of water, my phone, $90-thanks to finding a surprising amount of money I had left from the past- and wow I packed a lot of shit. Alys was right. Oh wait, I should check her bag to make an inventory.

I gingerly reached over and tried to slip the bag out of her arms. She woke up and look me straight in the eyes.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to make an inventory."

"Of what?"

"Of your crap dumbass."

"I'm not du,b! Ask next time you crazy ass fucker!"

I snatched the bag from her and Alys watched me as I made inventory. I started to look through the bag, but I could feel her creep ass stare on me.

"Bitch stop looking at me like that." I said. "It's fucking creepy."

"I'm simply watching your crazy ass to make sure you don't fuck anything up."

I went to go sit somewhere else to look through it. I just couldn't stand it when she watched me like that. She had some jackets, flashlights, shirts, pants, batteries and some other stuff. I went deep down in her bag to see that she had a whole bunch of money rolled up in a big rubber band like a drug dealer would with his money. My mouth flew open. How could she not tell me about this giant wad of money she had kept with her! Was this money for a train ride back if she wanted to bail? THAT BITCH!

I stormed back over to her seat while she where she was snoring like Bigfoot. I shook her awake.

"Why are you shaking me?" Alys said pushing me away. I wanted to slap that damn bitch on her ugly ass face but I ignored the urge and whisper knowing people were trying to sleep.

"Why wouldn't you tell me about this big money wad you had! I thought we were a team, are you going to bail on me? Do you not trust we can do this together?" Tears had started to blur my vision, they went down my cheeks.

"That money is like for emergencies."

"Well you should have at least told me you bitch! You cared the crap out of me I didn't know-"

"That's my emergency gambling money?" Alys yawned out.

"YOU'RE NOT OLD ENOUGH TO GAMBLE!"

"We're going to kill someone and you're worried about me gambling?"

I could not speak. She was right, I am going to kill somebody. I hate it when I have these random hormone moments. That bitch probably thinks I'm on my period right now. Damn it! I forgot my pads!

From the look on my face, Alys could tell what I was thinking, I'm glad that she knows me so well that she can do that. And now when I think of that it's creepy.

"I brought some dummy."

"I didn't see those, did you put them in your pocket bitch so that you wouldn't offend me?!"

"It's actually in your bag. I ain't carrying that shit."

"How did you get it in my bag you robber hoe?"

"Ninja skills." she said with a smirk. I smiled back. That's what makes me friends with her, she has an answer sense of humor.

"Okay, so it's your turn for night watch." I yawned, I started to close my eyes and fell asleep hoping Alys wasn't going to rape my ass.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4: Alys POV**_

I waited awhile before I let my smile fall. She is going to kill me. Purposely or on accident I'm not exactly sure but I know I'll end dead. Exact reason I brought some bail money with me. Too bad she found out about it though. Hopefully, her mood swings won't affect her decisions when it comes time to kill the son of Poseidon, then we'll have travel for nothing! I settled in my seat and read through the files I found on Percy Jackson and his friends, the gods and goddesses, other demi-gods.

The next day we arrived at our first stop, Chicago Illinois. Placing away the information in my bag, I shook Clary trying to wake the psychopath up. immediately she started to swing her kegs and arms around saying "The hell!"

"We're here." I told her barely avoiding an arm. Clary squinted her eyes and fumble around like a hot mess saying, "You scared the bejesus out of me. But I'm sorry. Just reflexes." Rolling my eyes I grabbed our bags and climb off the train.

"What do we do first?" I asked Clary looking around the station. There was hardly anyone there but hey it's five in the morning. I wouldn't be here in normal situations at this time.

"We should go shopping!"

"No bitch! We already spent too much money!" Holy hell, by the end of the day we won't have any money! Then where would we be?!

"What about the bail money? I think we could use that."

"Um uh Clary I think we should save that!"

"WHY?! SO YOU CAN BAIL ON ME LATER?!" Oh fuck. She knows what I was planning?! Shit shit shit shit. No, I-I can fix this. Yeah Alys you got this! You can make everything better.

"N-No Clary! I told you we're in this together!" I said looking everywhere but at her. Buy it, buy it, buy it. I was chanting mentally. My teeth were slightly chattering, and I was chewing my lip. If this bitch finds out that once we get neck-deep I'm gone, she'll kill my ass! Clary could tell (like anyone else) I was acting weird but she went on anyways.

"Ok fine. Let's just walk around, see what's interesting. And figure out the transportation system." I nearly cried with relief. Alys:1 Clary:0. Maybe I'll live through this after all! I wasn't aware that I was doing a little dance until Clary snapped "Yeah I know that sucks."

"What sucks?" I'MMA LIVE BITCH! YOU CAN'T KILL ME!

"Figuring out the transportation. We are gonna be some lost motha fuckas."

Oh right. We did have to figure out that stuff out. Eh. Clary can do that. And so we started walking.


	5. Chapter 5

As we started to walk around the perimeter of the airport towards the train station, I realized I didn't know where the fuck I was heading to. I knew it was somewhere on the perimeter of the airport, but I wasn't sure which side.

The fence was some weird white plastic stuff. The airport was a square mile long, which meant it was four miles long. FOUR DAMN MILES. The air was cold and crisp, and I would have been fine with that if I had brought some gloves and a better jacket, because I was freezing. To make matters worse, Alys had started to hum some weird shit.

" Bitch. Please. Shut. The. Fuck. Up," I said.

"Nein"

"Yes"

"Nein"

"If you don't shut up I'll slap your ugly face"

Alys casted a sidelong glance at me, sighed deeply, and stopped walking.

"Whats wrong, I was just joking around," does this girl take everything I say seriously, damn!

"uh-huh" she said.

"What the fuck is wrong!"

"Nothing"

"Are you being taken over by some weird demon spirit or some shit"

"Nein"

I grabbed her hand. I started to pull her with me. I didn't have time for her weird emo crap

"you got annoyed" she teased.

"well of course I got annoyed of your ass. Ain't nobody got time for that"

"we have plenty of time. For all we know, Jackson's in Chicago"

" He ain't in Chicago, and I want to explore before we have to get back onto the train that leads to New York, where Percy really is," I raised my eyebrows.

We got to the station. I noticed that there were a whole bunch of buses there. Ah shit! We could have taken a bus!

We headed through the glass double doors of the station. There were some small shops that had food. FOOD. My stomach rumbled. I haven't eaten since yesterday afternoon in my house. I'm so fucking hungry. I started to look in one of my bags for some protein bars. Then I looked at Alys.

"You want a protein bar?" I asked

"Uh, Clary, look that way." Alys whispered tossing her head to the right. I looked in that direction. It was right at the place where people go to pay with their cards and go onto the train.

"And? It's just a person. What's wrong" I ask.

"He only has one eye," She grabs me by my arm and starts to tug. I walk fast with her, huffing as we walk at a very brisk pace. She squints over at her shoulder, looking at the Cyclopes. The Cyclopes walks faster, then starts running.

"Fucky fucky fuck fuck, we're going to die" I mutter, taking out my butcher knife I stole from my aunt's kitchen.

"When did you get a knife?" Alys said as we ran out the glass double doors. Then she pulled out a kick ass gold or bronze sword.

"When did you get a fucking sword!" we ran across the street in mid daylight with our weapons.

"My great great grandfather was a demigod!" she turned around at the Cyclopes and lunged. I kept running. THAT LUNATIC ACTUALLY WENT AND LUNGED. "God damn it"

I turn around and run back towards to gross, huge thing. Alys is rolling and stabbing at it, distraction. Then I do the dumbest shit ever. I start to find a way to go up its leg. The stench was burning my eyes, I keep climbing anyway, using the fat folds as foot holds, stabbing the knife into that sweaty skin. Alys shouts at me to be careful, I ignore her. I continue to use that system to pull me up. I could see Alys at the bottom of the monster, trying to distract it, occasionally almost getting squashed to death, or almost being swatted by it. Occasionally, the monster tries to grab at me, but I stay on it's back where it can't reach me.

I reach its neck and wrap my legs around it. Then I see Alys being kicked, she is sent flying. My mouth gapes, I look in horror at the image. I almost fall off in a moment of panic, I thrust my knife into it's neck, tears of pain in my vision, this bitch gonna die now. It screams, I get steady with both my legs. The monster is already crumbling from my neck knife stab. Then like a kick ass mother fucker, I put my middle finger at it's vision, then stab him with my butcher knife.

It wails at in pain of the loss of its eye, it only way of seeing. I feel a sudden squeeze encompassing my body, almost suffocating, my breathing short. It grabbed me. My arms and legs bound together, I struggle to become free, I try to wiggle, making my arms loose, it's useless. I smell the monsters gruesome breath. Tears are in my eyes, but not because I'm about to die, but because its stench is like onions to my eyes. These are my last moments, I'm going to die. I start to freak out and I manage to pull my arm free and trust a stab into it's hand, and another one, and another one, then I fall to the concrete. I scream in a horrible pain. My vision is blurred, there is the most searing pain in my leg and head, and basically everywhere else in my body. I feel my head, there is blood. I try to get up, and I crumble down again. Then I see a figure in front of me, I realize it's Alys. She lashes out at the monster like a crazy bitch. There is a pile of dust on the ground. I feel hands grabbing from under me, Alys asks me something, but I don't understand, her voice is muffled.

I point to a section of houses, and start to hobble there. She helps me as we start to go faster. I feel pain everywhere, I ignore it, as we head of into the jungle of houses.


End file.
